


Help Me

by TheFaultInOurFunnyStory



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFaultInOurFunnyStory/pseuds/TheFaultInOurFunnyStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tris is a depressed, confused girl who is living her life with as little social interaction as possible.  Four is the popular kid at school, but at home he's an abused, broken boy.  How will they heal?  Or will they forever be broken?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece of fan fiction I ever began writing, so in the beginning the chapters are extremely short. I just want to apologize for that right now and promise you that the chapters do get longer.

Tris POV

I don’t want to be here. And by here I don’t mean this small town. Or even this state or country. I mean this world. But I’m here and everyone says everyone has a purpose so I guess I’m here for a reason. 

Personally, I can’t see what good I could do. I’m just a small, weak, emotionally messed up girl. What could I possibly do to make my life have meaning? I’m probably one of those people who are just here to help others achieve their purposes.

Then again, I don’t really interact with other people so I’m not quite sure how I could affect other lives, but whatever. I’ll just keep on living but not really living. Blending into the background, complaining about how shitty and fucked up my life is. Being boring, old me.

Four POV

It’s not easy having two personalities. One who is a perfect, happy, popular, mysterious, jock called Four. That’s who all my friends and classmates know. The other one is the weak, scared, little boy I am at home. 

You see my dad abuses me. He whips me with his belt, slaps me, kicks me, shoves me in the closet, and makes me feel worthless. Everyday I say to myself, “This will be the day I stand up to my dad,” but that never happens. 

I love my life with my friends, but the second I get home; I lose my will to live. No one understands my pain. My friends would probably support me, but they would never look at me the same way if they knew. And they could never really understand how it feels to want to live, but want to die at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

Tris POV

Winter break just ended so back to the hellhole called school must I go. 

School. The place of my torment. I mean, I guess it’s not really that bad, but still. I have to spend the whole day seeing all of these happy, normal people who know why they’re here. The people who are actually going to have an impact on this world. 

I don’t really do much in school. I spend most of my time trying to blend into the crowds and not be noticed. I sit in the corner of the classroom and do the minimum amount of work necessary to pass. 

Most of my fellow classmates probably think I’m stupid but the opposites actually true. I used to be a straight A student until I realized how purposeless getting straight A’s and doing well in school is given that my life purpose is to just help others achieve their purposes. Why do I need to do well in school to accomplish that? What’s the point of getting good grades if their not going to help me later on?

Another misconception about me is that I either dislike or have something against my fellow classmates, or people in general. I actually see nothing wrong with any of my fellow people. If anything, I’m happy for most of them. At some point in their lives, they will all do something to better this world, so what’s to hate? 

The only people I’m even remotely jealous of are the actors. When I say actors, I don’t mean the people you see on TV or in the movies. I mean the people who act like the normal, happy people. They have friends, a social life, and are sometimes even popular, but when they think no one’s looking they let their darker side show. 

I wish I was able to do that. Push my problems into the back of brain and forget they even exist for a while. To have a normal life , instead of my fucked up one. Sadly for me, that’s not the case.

Four POV

School stars back up today. I know this sounds kind of strange, but I’m really looking forward to going back. I mean I get to escape my dad and see my friends again. What could be better?

The only problem with school is there’s always the chance someone might see my scars or bruises. I try my best to hide them, but I can’t control everything that happens.

There’s also this girl who is always staring at me with this weird expression on her face. She’s not like the other girls who stare at me lustfully or anything like that. She’s a wallflower. I don’t even know her name. I think that she either knows or suspects something is fucked up in my life and I’m not sure I want to know how she knows.

Maybe it’s just because she’s observant? Or maybe she’s going through something too? I’d like to try and talk to her at one point but I can’t. At school, she’s always either nowhere to be found or runs away whenever I try to approach her. 

I can’t see her after school cause I have to go straight home to try and avoid part of my dad’s wrath or I’m doing something with my friends right after school and praying my dad is passed out drunk somewhere. 

Maybe I’ll finally be able to find out who this girl is and what she knows about me? Or maybe I’ll still be left wondering who she is.


	3. Chapter 3

Tris POV

When I got to my locker this morning, all the popular kids were hanging out at Four’s locker. His locker is two down from mine so; I had to push through his friends and all the bitchy girls who are always following him around.

I always try to get my stuff from my locker as quickly as possible because Four stares at me with this weird, suspicious look. He’s even tried to approach me several times but I always manage to get away before he can say anything to me.

He never noticed me until about a year ago. That was the day that he was running late to class and dropped his binder. When he bent down, his shirt came un-tucked so part of his back was visible. 

It was pretty gruesome, even though only about an inch of his back visible. There were old scars that didn’t seem to have healed properly, along with a bunch of fresh cuts and bruises. 

From that day on, I have been suspicious of him being an actor. I try to think of it as some accident he got in, but the way his back looked didn’t fit that theory. Also, the way he’s been trying to talk to me makes me think that something else happened and he doesn’t want me to say anything.

Today was the first time I actually considered talking to him. Maybe I will be able to solve the mystery of Four but who am I kidding? Once Four talks to me even just once, he’ll see how shitty of a person I am and make me the laughing stock of the school.

Just the thought of all that attention scares me. But anyway, my school day was pretty normal. That is until I was called to the office during the last period of the day.

Four POV

When I arrived at my locker this morning, the usual group of sluts was already there. They were convinced that today, by some miracle, I would finally acknowledge them. And just like every other day, they were mistaken. My friends were also there, of course. Them, I was happy to see. The others, not so much. 

Another one of my “morning traditions” is watching the mystery girl rush to her locker, grab her stuff as fast as humanly possible, and then running away. As always, she arrives at her locker, which is just a few down from mine, about 5 minutes after I arrive to my locker. 

Now don’t think of me as a stalker, cause I’m not, but every morning I watch her at her locker. None of my friends ever notice because they’re too busy talking about a party, or this person’s relationship. I’m trying to figure out not only how much this mystery girl knows about me, but how she knows and understands that it’s not something that should be broadcasted to the world. 

On another kind of related topic, my dad was passed out drunk this morning, so I got out of the house without a beating. For most people that’s a pretty strange thing to be grateful for. For me though, it’s like a gift from God himself. It means that I don’t need to worry about blood leaking through my shirt, or covering up any bruises. It means I don’t have to act like everything is normal, when in reality I’m in crippling pain. 

I had an excellent, normalish day. That is, until I got called to the office in the middle of my last period of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

Tris POV

As soon as the announcement ended, half the class turned around and stared at me, while the other half was trying to figure out who the hell Tris Prior was. I slowly stood up and walked out of the classroom. The teacher was trying to tell me something, but to be honest- I didn’t give a fuck. I mean, I had literally been given a free pass to just leave class in the middle of instruction. It could be a life or death situation.

I don’t really care if it’s a life or death situation though. In those situations, if I die, then it’s my time to die. If I live, then I’m supposed to keep living. It’s simple really. People overdramaticise that phrase. I guess most people want to keep living and that’s why a life or death situation is such a huge deal, but still.

But back to my office excursion. I just expected I needed to get some paper or had a phone call. I never could have imagined that this office visit would so drastically change my life.

I walked into Ms. Matthews’s office and sat in the big blue plush chair she has for students to sit in. Ms. Matthews slowly turned around in her chair with a huge back like they do in all of those weird dramatic scenes on TV and in movies.

A brief summary of what she said, since she uses really intelligent sounding phrases and words that no normal person would use is as follows; She’s noticed how my grades have been falling and how I have no interaction with my fellow classmates.

I was like, so what? What I do is not your problem; so why the fuck do you care. But she continued and it only got worse. There was another student who while his social interaction was pretty good, seemed to be distant and whose grades were also falling.

The last part was the absolute worse. She told me that me and this boy would met tomorrow and that we would be required to spend the whole school day together and do homework together. If I don’t cooperate, I will be forced to do a presentation on the benefits of social interaction for teens in front of the whole school. There was no way in hell I was doing that.

So she was basically forcing me to be social. How am I supposed to hide my shitty opinions on life and school and such from this guy? He’ll probably tell everyone in school and not only will everyone know how fucked up I am, but all their attention will also be one me. That’s not just one punishment, but two!!! What the hell??!!

 

 

Four POV

After I got called to the office, everyone in my class yelled, “Ohhhhh! Four’s in trouble!” I wanted to yell shut the fuck up to them, but instead I just laughed it off. That’s what school Four would do. 

During my walk of “shame” to the office, I kept wondering why I was called to the office. Did someone find out about my dad? Did the mystery girl tell someone who reported it to the police or office? Or did she tell them herself? Or am I just overreacting?

I kept telling myself I was overreacting. I mean, it was probably just that I needed to help out some new student or a schedule change. Please let it be a schedule change!! Then I might be able to escape some of the sluts in my classes who are constantly trying to get me to go out with them or something like that. 

After I entered Ms. Matthews’s office, I sat in the big blue plush chair in her office. The last time I sat in that chair, it was after Zeke, my best friend, and I vandalized the cafeteria with shaving cream on Aprils Fools day. That was so much fun.

Ms. Matthews did her signature dramatic chair turn and just stared telling me her opinion. I apparently have been more “distant” lately. I have no idea what it means, but it probably has to do with my curiosity over the mystery girl. My grades have also been falling, which is a result of not having time to study or do homework once I got home because of my dad. 

Now I’m stuck hanging out with some anti-social girl whose grades are also falling. Yay! Not. I have to spend the whole school day with her and do my homework with her. At least I’ll actually be able to do my homework at last. Plus my schedule is being changed to match hers. 

Hopefully my dad doesn’t find out. If he does, he’ll just call me a failure and blame me for all of both of our problems. 

I get to find out what girl I’m stuck being “friends” with tomorrow. Fingers crossed it’s not one of the sluts. But with my luck, it will be.


	5. Chapter 5

Tris POV

Ugh!!!! Today’s the first day of Ms. Matthews’s social experiment. I wonder who will be my knight in shining armor? The one who will pull me out of my so-called self-destructive ways. Please note the sarcasm.

I’m just sitting here on the wall in front of the school waiting for him. We were supposed to meet here 10 minutes ago, but Mr. Cool Guy can’t seem to give a shit about showing up on time to meet the depressed, fucked up, at risk girl he’s being forced to spend time with. Doesn’t that make me feel great.

Ms. Matthews gave me a piece of paper before I left her office telling me that I was supposed to meet my “friend” right here 15 minutes before the bell rings. Now I’m going to be late for class, drawing even more attention to my self than if I had walked in on time with a cool kid. 

And here he comes. Only, let me check my watch, 12 minutes 23.56 seconds late. He has a hood pulled over his face so I can’t see who he is and I don’t think he sees me. I yell out to him and he turns my direction and finally lifts his head.

Shit. That was literally the first thought in my head after seeing who it is. Four. The Four. The most popular guy in school and the guy with the scars. I must be mistaken. There is no way in hell Four can be my new “buddy.” 

Four isn’t distant; he’s the most popular person in the whole school. And he’s a solid A B student, why would he be having problems with his grades? Not to mention that being seen with Four would cause me to be the talk of the school and topic of lots of gossip and rumors. Just the thought makes me shiver.

The slight bit of hope I had of staying under everyone’s radar was crushed when Four asked if I was the girl he was supposed to meet. I’m screwed.

After I confirmed that yes I apparently was the girl he was supposed to meet, he seemed a bit excited. I knew it wasn’t because he was hoping it was me he was stuck spending time with. I mean, who would want to be stuck hanging out with that weird, outcast girl. Plus I would just drag him down the social ladder.

So I straight out asked him why he was so excited. His answer slightly shocked me. I say slightly because I saw it coming in some sense, but hearing him say it out loud was surprising. He got to escape the sluts that purposefully transferred into his classes in the beginning of the year.

Since he was adapting my schedule, and it was too late in the year to switch classes except in special circumstances, like ours, there was no way they could follow him. Our lockers are already near each other so that isn’t a problem. I guess it’s time for this “experiment” to begin.

Four POV

My dad was really bad this morning. Something happened at his work last night, so he woke up this morning hung-over and in a terrible mood. That didn’t fare well for me.

I accidently left my backpack in the hallway and he stumbled over it. This lead to him punching me repeatedly until I finally collapsed. He then proceeded to whip me with his belt. Eventually I passed out.

Once I came back to my senses, I realized I was going to be late for school. At first I though that it wasn’t really that big of a deal, so I took my time cleaning myself up and finishing packing for school. 

I got in my car and drove to school without a care in the world because all the teachers love me and won’t give me detention or anything for being late. After I parked and was walking towards the school building, I noticed a girl sitting on the wall near he entrance to the school building looking pissed.

I wondered what shit was bothering her and then I realized that the partnership Ms. Matthews set up began today. Then it clicked that she was probably the girl I was supposed to meet and that she’s probably mad at me. It’s only been less than an hour and I’ve already fucked up. She must think I’m a dick.

I looked up and noticed it was the mystery girl. I don’t mean to be rude because I know she’s probably been through a lot of shit, but I don’t see how Ms. Matthews thinks my problems are anywhere near as bad as this girl’s. And she doesn’t even know what my actual problems even are.

I confirmed my hypothesis by asking her if she was who I was supposed to meet, to which she replied that yes, she was in fact the girl I was supposed to meet. It then finally dawned on me that we had completely different schedules. That means I would have all new classes and escape the sluts in my other classes. On top of that our lockers are already near each other, so I won’t have to move all my stuff.

The only down side is that my popularity will be dragged down a lot by spending time with this mystery girl. Hopefully my friends will be able to see past this so I won’t lose them. Other than that, this experiment is going much better than I could have hoped for.


End file.
